Crush
by scathachshadow
Summary: short fic on Eddie and Mo, set in the third book, The seagulls have landed, romance between Mo and Eddie, fluffy


The Gang With No Name Trilogy Colin Bateman

Eddie/Mo

I own nothing

This is set in the third book when Eddie wakes up in Mo's bed.

Eddie's POV

Crush

I looked at the tiny white pill lying in Mo's equally tiny white hand.

Crush, Crush...Crush, I took crush? Did Jimmy give me crush? My mind ached in confusion. I was shocked at what Mo had said, anyway what kind of painkillers gave you that sort of perk! I rubbed my bare chest were Mo shoved me, wheezing. My head was throbbing, my hand was red raw and weeping, my lungs were burning and on top of that, I had to bare the weight of Mo's shame. I couldn't look her in the eye. I dropped my head into my hands, wincing when my hand collided with my skull.

"Eddie" said Mo, breathlessly, the weight of the bed shifted and I felt Mo close to me. Her silky hair feel on my shoulder, her breath was hot on my neck. I was beyond embarressment, sitting in nothing but my black boxers. Guilt welled up in the pit of my stomach, I felt sick to the core.

"Eddie" Mo reached out and shook me this time, finally I looked up. I looked her in the eye, my Second-in-command, my strategist, my albino.

Her pink eyes shone out, with tears.

" I'm sorry" I stammered, Mo shook her head, and suddenly flung her arms out and pulled me against her. My head was leaning on her shoulder and she began rubbing her hands in comforting circles on my back.

" It doesn't matter" she kept saying over and over again, but she was wrong. My little brother is missing, presumed dead, my mother never wants to see me again and I'm having a meltdown (half naked) while Mo has to soothe me.

" If I give you these drugs, I'll lose you Eddie" said Mo quietly

" Mo" I said, taking her face into my hands,

" We have to risk it"

She squeezed her eyes shut and we both just held each other. After what felt like an eternity Mo dropped her hands from me. I had never seen Mo so... vunerable, so raw, and it scared me that I meant that much to her. Mo, the tough little albino, and I was hit with a sudden desperate need to kiss her, I need to kiss her, just in case I never got the chance again.

I grabbed her forearms and pulled her close, I closed my eyes and closed the distance between us. I was hesitant that she would pull away, or slap me, or both. So I mustered all the courage I had left and kissed her, hard. Immense passion flowed from me to Mo. Mo shiffened against my lips, she hesitated. Her hands grabbed my waist and shoulder, and I waited for her to shove me off her, she'd shout at me and probably abuse me about me taking 'liberties' with her. I broke away gently, I let go of her arms. Mo let out a gasp of surprise, instead of retreating away from me like I antipated she stayed close to me, so close she could probably count all the freakles on my nose. She reached out and to my surpraise she trailed her finger down my cheek. Not a plutonic gestures, but how lovers might caress each other. Her finger grazed my cheek bone and gentle she brushed her nail over my lips. My lips parted, we locked eyes again and Mo smiled her tiny coy smile and I knew that I had to kiss her again. I inched towards her and this time Mo inched closer to me too.

The kiss started out slowly with tender caution but quickly replaced by an ever increasing passion where my tongue's touch and lips made Mo quiver, all the while my hands roamed though her brilliant hair. Mo's hand caught my behind the neck and my hand was anchored around her shoulders, keeping her close to me. The kiss transformed into many open mouth kisses, as we gasped and enjoyed the sensations created by our pulled away, not before leaving a lingering quick kiss on my swollen lips.

" Sorry" I mutter, unable to say anything else, my cheeks were burning, and surprisingly Mo smiled,

" I needed that" she said, "You needed it too"

I didn't need to be told twice, here she was the most beautiful girl I had ever layed eyes on, the queen of Belfast, the intelligent, the sensible, the resourseful Mo O' Riordan.

" C'mon" she said,

"We'd better get going"

Hope you enjoyed it! Would love some reviews, especially if you read the book!

Thanks!


End file.
